Poly Faceted
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel se pose des questions sur la fonction occupée par les Archanges.


**Poly Faceted**

« Dis, c'est sensé faire quoi, un Archange ? »

Raphaël leva la tête du dossier qu'il était occupé à couvrir d'annotations au feutre vert. Gabriel tripotait le cristal taillé qui lui servait de presse-papier.

« Pourquoi tu demandes, mon cœur ? »

Le minuscule Archange tourna la pierre taillée entre ses doigts délicats – des mains d'artiste ou d'intellectuel, plus faites pour la plume que pour l'épée.

« C'est juste… y a tout le monde en classe qui parle de devenir Cupidon, ou d'aller dans la milice, parce qu'ils viennent de tel ou tel chœur. Alors, je me demandais… »

Une pause.

« Parce que Michel passe son temps à défoncer des trucs, Luci à manipuler des gens, et toi, tu râles et tu donnes des conseils. Alors, c'est sensé faire _quoi_ , un Archange ? »

L'Archange brun hésita un instant, puis posa son feutre et se frotta les paupières.

« Minouche, les chœurs angéliques sont supposés incarner des aspects particuliers de la vie en société, tu sais ça. »

Gabriel émit un petit bruit de gorge.

« Les Chérubins s'occupent de l'Amour, les Puissances de l'Armée… »

« C'est ça. Et les Archanges s'occupent du Pouvoir. C'est… On incarne le concept, tu comprends ? »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre de pouvoir, au juste ? »

Raphaël leva le doigt.

« Voilà le nœud de la chose. Il y a différents domaines de pouvoir. L'un d'eux, c'est l'armée… »

« Et Michel… est Commandant de la Milice » réalisa Gabriel.

« Exactement. Lucifer, c'est plutôt les affaires internes. Il est investi du pouvoir du Prince, donc c'est basiquement le délégué de Père dans les Sept Cieux. Ou si tu préfère, c'est un politicien. »

Le nez du garçon roux se plissa.

« Beurk ! »

« Oui, c'est chiant et immonde » soupira son aîné, « mais le monde a besoin de sournois prêts à jouer des tours de cochon pour que la populace ne vienne pas se plaindre. C'est déplorable, mais c'est comme ça. »

Gabriel tripota machinalement une de ses tresses rouges.

« Alors… Michel le Commandant, Lucifer le Prince, ça fait quoi de toi ? Le chancelier ? »

« Oh non. Le pouvoir temporel, ce n'est pas tout » décréta le guérisseur. « Tu _pourrais_ dire que je suis le chancelier puisque je sais comment fonctionnent les choses, mais je ne m'occupe pas de faire fonctionner les choses de ce plan-là. Disons plutôt que je suis le mage en titre du Paradis. »

L'adolescent parut dubitatif.

« Quel rapport avec la médecine ? Je veux dire, c'est pas franchement magique… »

« Parce que pour toi, les facultés de récupération de l'organisme ne sont pas magiques ? » lâcha Raphaël. « Et puis, je ne suis pas seulement médecin, je suis aussi guérisseur. Et ça, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« D'accord » souffla son interlocuteur.

Il y eut un silence.

« Raph ? »

« Moui ? » fit machinalement l'Archange brun qui avait repris son feutre à la main.

« Tu crois que je recevrais quoi comme spécialisation ? »

Le guérisseur avala sa salive.

« On verra. »

Gabriel pinça la bouche mais baissa les yeux sur le presse-papier qu'il avait gardé en main. De la sorte, il ne vit pas le coup d'œil que lui glissa en coin son frère.

L'avantage de pratiquer la magie était une plus grande sensibilité au monde environnant. Ce qui avait permis à Raphaël de distinguer très nettement l'aura de son cadet – une aura qui proclamait nettement son futur office.

Ce n'était pas une aura de commandant. Ce n'était pas une aura de prince. Ce n'était même pas une aura de magie.

C'était une aura de _sacré_.

Raphaël savait que Dieu ne gérait pas directement pas le Paradis, il avait trop à faire pour ça. Il avait confié la direction à Lucifer et lui faisait implicitement confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Seulement voilà, une ou deux de ces décisions n'avaient pas plu… Ce qui signifiait que l'Etoile du Matin commençait à dévier de la voie droite.

Dieu ne le déchoirait pas de ses privilèges, donné c'était donné, après tout. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de choisir un porte-parole pour faire connaître sa désapprobation.

Un Messager.

Alors qu'il replongeait dans ses dossiers, Raphaël se prit à espérer que le jour de l'ascension de Gabriel comme Annonciateur de la volonté divine ne viendrait pas trop vite.

Parce que Dieu ne se manifestait que lorsque les choses étaient vraiment allées trop loin.


End file.
